


It’s Always Been Us

by WowzaPigs



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 04:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20091325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WowzaPigs/pseuds/WowzaPigs
Summary: A nosy human decides to chat up Aziraphale as he waits on the park bench for his demon.





	It’s Always Been Us

Aziraphale was waiting for Crowley. They had agreed to lunch together, but it appeared that Aziraphale was early. So he sits on a park bench, and waits. Until somebody comes and sits next to him. His mouth begins to form a grin, but it’s quickly scattered as he realises the person sitting next to him isn’t Crowley, but a human woman.  
“Ah. Hello.” Aziraphale says.  
“Oh, hi. What are you doing, sitting here alone?” The human cocks her head in curiosity.  
“I’m waiting for my… best friend.”  
“Best friend?” She echoes  
“...Yes.”  
“Sorry, I just asked because you hesitated.”  
“Well, the truth is, we really aren’t really supposed to be friends.” Aziraphale confesses, smiling wistfully at his clasped hands.  
“Why not?”  
“Well… how do I put this…? You people enjoy sports, yes? It was as if we were on two separate sports teams, and if our respective teams caught us fraternizing, we would be in quite a bit of trouble.”  
“But members of different sports teams are allowed to be friends, aren’t they?”  
“Oh, are they? Well, alright, it was as if we were in two rival gangs… no, no, that doesn’t work either, it’s his lot that’s the gang, not mine.” Aziraphale scowls slightly at the thought.  
“I think I understand. Like a Romeo and Juliet situation.”  
Aziraphale gives a small, excited gasp.  
“Oh, you’ve read Romeo and Juliet. I do so love Shakespeare, it’s a shame-“ Aziraphale interrupts himself, turning slightly red as he catches himself about to ramble. “Ah, yes. Well, I suppose it is, but that’s a love story.”  
“Sounds like love to me.”  
Aziraphale stiffens, clasping his hands tightly together. It can’t be that obvious, can it?  
“Well, I do love all things, but I don’t know if I would call Crowley and I a love story.”  
“I mean, if you’re risking getting in trouble for it, you must have a strong connection to each other.”  
“Well, I suppose we do. But even if it were love, it could never work out.”  
“And why’s that?”  
“First of all, because his kind doesn’t do… that. It’s quite forbidden. Lust, maybe. Temptation, yes. But not love.”  
“Well, he’s talking to you, and that’s forbidden, isn’t it?”   
Aziraphale considers this for a moment, before dismissing this thought with a wave of his hand.  
“I suppose so, but that’s different. Second of all, we’re already in enough trouble as it is. If our respective sides found out we were… you know, it would be disastrous!”  
“How disastrous?”  
“Worse than anything you could imagine, I’m sure.”  
Aziraphale turns as he hears footsteps behind him. His face breaks out in a small grin when he sees his demon, sauntering up to where Aziraphale is and placing one hand casually on his shoulder.  
“Hi, Angel.” Crowley drawls, eyeing the pair.  
“He calls you Angel?” The human mutters, half to herself.  
“Who’s this?” Amusement lines Crowley’s voice.  
“Just a human who sat down next to me.”  
“Human..?” The woman gives Aziraphale a look.  
“Well, person is what I meant to say, really, but I-um, I forgot the word!” Aziraphale stutters out, realising his mistake.  
“You forgot the word person?”  
“Yes.”  
Crowley laughs. The gears in the human’s head are beginning to turn, as she looks from the angel to the demon.  
“Well, it’s been lovely, but I-“ Aziraphale is cut off.  
“Something weird is going on here.” Suspicion seeps into her voice.  
“Well- I, you see-“ Aziraphale shoots Crowley a worried look.  
“Let me take care of it, Angel,” Crowley says, taking his hand off of Aziraphale’s shoulder.  
“There’s really no need for that. Our friend here is just misunderstanding-“ Aziraphale stops short as Crowley steps towards the human.  
“My friend and I were just about to have lunch, if you don’t mind.”  
He lowers his glasses and gives her a pointed look.  
“Of course.” She manages to say, breathless. She leaves quickly.  
“Really, there was no need for that, Crowley.”  
“You were getting yourself into trouble again. The more important issue is that I just heard you declare your undying love for me to the first human who would listen.”  
Aziraphale turns bright red as he ponders just how long Crowley was standing there.  
“Crowley, it’s not nice to eavesdrop.”  
“I’m a demon, it’s not my job to be nice. Now quit changing the topic.”  
Aziraphale presses his lips together, saying nothing.  
“Well?” Crowley prompts.  
“Well, what?” Aziraphale is growing more flustered by the second as his mind wanders to everything the demon might have heard.  
“Well, did you mean everything you said to her?”  
“I suppose it really depends, doesn’t it. You know, on what you heard, on what you mean by everything. A lot of what you heard was probably out of context, anyways, so-“  
Crowley cuts him off by placing both hands on the Angel’s shoulders and leaning in. Aziraphale lets out a soft “oh” in surprise.  
“Angel, just tell me. It’s been 6000 years. I’ve agonized over how you felt about me, cross-examined every facial expression, and second-guessed every word out of your mouth. Aziraphale, are you in love with me?”  
Aziraphale’s eyes widen, and he speaks softly.  
“Crowley…”  
Crowley stares intensely, studying every emotion that passes over Aziraphale’s face. Waiting for his answer. He’s waited 6000 years, and yet the moment that passes between them now feels longer than the time they’d known each other. The wait is agonizing.  
“Yes, I am.” Aziraphale says simply.  
With those three words, they’re suddenly in a dark corner of Crowley’s apartment. The demon offers no explanation, he just kisses Aziraphale with a surprising intensity and passion. Aziraphale yelps quietly in surprise, but leans into the kiss after a moment. His mind is overrun with thoughts about heaven, and hell, and the trouble they’d be in if anyone knew about this. But goddamnit, Crowley is kissing him. He has been in love with Crowley for 6000 years, and he isn’t about to tell him to stop. Crowley is the first to pull back, holding his face close to Aziraphale’s with a tenderness the angel had never seen before in his expression.  
“I wanted to tell you for so long.”  
“Oh, Crowley, what are we going to do? We’ll be killed if our respective authorities find out.”  
“Angel, that’s always been the case. We’ll just keep hiding like we always have.”  
Aziraphale presses his head into Crowley’s chest.  
“I don’t want to keep hiding.”  
“You know what would happen if we stopped. This is risky enough as it is.”  
“I know. I just wish things were easier for us, that’s all.”  
Crowley wraps his arms tighter around Aziraphale and speaks softly into his ear.  
“We’ve always been good at making the best of things, and thriving even in the worst situations. We’re survivors, Aziraphale. If anyone can do it in the entire universe, it’s us.”  
“I know, dear. It’s always been us.”


End file.
